


Young and Beautiful

by AliceAngel



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternative Universe - It, Fanart, First Kiss, M/M, OOC, lana del rey - Freeform, patrick/richie - Freeform, young and beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAngel/pseuds/AliceAngel
Summary: I have at least three or four songs by Lana del Rey, they are perfect in my opinion. If you have one you want me to listen to for Patrick-Richie, write down that I'll be happy to hear it.
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Young and Beautiful

Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds

Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least three or four songs by Lana del Rey, they are perfect in my opinion. If you have one you want me to listen to for Patrick-Richie, write down that I'll be happy to hear it.


End file.
